


Made to Destroy

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angels, Bedroom Sex, Dark Magic, Demons, Descriptive Violence, Evil Stiles, Explicit Language, Gore, Horror, Human!Cora, Human!Derek, Inspired by Sexual Frustration, M/M, Magic, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Quote Inspired, Resurrection, Romance, Sexual Content, Stiles calls Derek daddy sometimes, Stiles smirks a lot, also he calls himself baby since he's not mommy, lots of sex have fun kids, party sex, there's still a lot of plot with the sex so it evens out, void
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-05-04
Packaged: 2018-03-28 23:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 19,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3873538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sterek AU. “The warnings of demons are not to be taken lightly, but in Derek’s defense, he had no idea the high school kid that became his boyfriend was actually a dark entity known as the Void. With blood on his hands and murder in his veins, Stiles has eyes like black holes, pulling Derek in from across every room. With every touch ecstasy, he can’t seem to make himself mind…” COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dark Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story inspired by quotes and sexual frustration. There’s also some pretty detailed depictions of violence (which is where the horror genre comes from since none of the others fit well enough). So first of all enjoy and second of all be cautioned.

**—The Void—**  
_“Once in past there was a legend_  
_Born in hell, alongside Death_  
_Told by those who work with darkness_  
_Made of nighttime’s only breath_  
  
_Of a being dipped in shadow_  
_Murder coursing through its veins_  
_Eyes like never ending caverns_  
_Wreaking mayhem for no gain_  
  
_You will never see it coming_  
_Only know that it was there_  
_You will feel it as it whispers,_  
_“Try to stop me, if you dare.”_  
  
_Demons shun it from their numbers_  
_Angels hunt it for lost souls_  
_It’s a loner of immortals_  
_Always planning its control_  
  
_Those around it who know nothing_  
_See a child, just a boy_  
_But its victims see a monster,_  
_See a Void made to destroy.”_

* * *

 

   Some friends you see every day…

_“G’night, Dare-Bear!”_

_Derek gives Cora a dull look as she kisses his cheek. “Will you ever stop calling me that?” he asks as she skips towards the stairs._

_She only laughs, running up the stairs with loud bangs._

_Derek just smiles back, knowing that that’s a resounding “no”. He loves his sister._

   …and some friends you see when there’s blood in the air.

   You need both.

   Derek stares down at the body of his younger sister, lifeless as it lies in…multiple places. The world is full of monsters, and Derek knows a few of them by name. Angels appear when a person has passed away by good deeds, such as a sacrifice or simply going in their sleep; demons come when someone has died for all things opposite, like suicide or murder.

   Around where Derek lives, he mostly just sees demons.

   Erica and her two apprentices’, Isaac and Boyd, stand with Derek above the two halves in silence with dark expressions. Erica was here first, and the two boys showed up after Derek threw up a few times. It took him a good hour before he could fully look onto the horror of what used to be his younger sister…

   One of the smaller trees of the forest around their home has been dropped down, her body stripped naked, torn in half, and nailed to the bark through her wrists above her head, and also some extremely thick ones through her hips, ankles, and forehead. Most of her body has been taken apart, including her eyes, nose, teeth, fingers, and toes. Most of her intestines have already slid out, hanging precariously off of the bark and some piled against the forest floor.

   “One of you give me an educated guess,” Erica says, looking up at her boys. She’s seen lots of stuff like this, and Derek kind of has too, just…not anyone he’s ever known.

   Boyd starts to open his mouth, but before anything comes out of it, a black tear flares up before vibrating in on itself for yet another demon to appear: the queen of all demons, Lydia.

   “There is dark magic here,” she says, walking forward against the soggy leaves of the forest floor.

   Demons are terrifying. Derek knows better than to underestimate them, no matter how often he sees them or can speak to them on a level of equality, he always keeps close the knowledge that they are nowhere near equal. They can and will turn on him at any second, no matter if they were laughing about something a second before. They’re made of fire, born in molten rock, and raised by Death itself in a home forged in the belly of a coffin.

   Demons have three forms. The third form is their human form, such as Erica with her blonde hair, Boyd with his dark skin, Isaac with his curly hair, and Lydia with her perfect lips. (He knows four others as well: the twins, Aiden and Ethan, Lydia’s “pet” (named Jackson), and a female named Malia who Derek knows is one of the most dangerous just for the fact that she doesn’t make friends with humans, so Derek never gets near her for the knowing that she’ll tear him apart just for the fun of it.) Derek calls their second forms a sort of “classic demon meets dragon” look: giant wings at least three times their size, slits for pupils, claws, fangs, forked tongues, and little tails that christened the “classic demon” bit.

   Their first and original forms are…much less appealing. Derek has only ever seen one demon use it in this world, and he has no intention whatsoever of ever going to Hell to find out if all of the others are the same. Their wings become thin and fragile, looking like rotten flesh hanging off of bones; their eyes disappear entirely, leaving holes in their faces to look straight into their insides; their tails stay just as thin except that they become extremely heavy, dragging against the floor and leaving marks in the floor so that they walk like zombies; their skin resembles that of zombies as well, becoming black and dark red in certain places to make it look as if they’re beginning to rot; three curved spikes that resemble the end of a scythe grow out of their spines. The only things that stay the same are their tongues and claws. The older the demon, the more rotten they look; technically they aren’t even alive, so.

   Lydia is the oldest demon in existence, and she’s the only one Derek has seen the true form of. She’s lost her bottom jaw and most of her skin, showing off bone and intestines, and she drags her body along with her arms since both of her legs are too rotten to do the job. The thing is, demons never die, so they just become more and more immobile until their true forms are just piles of muck and rot. Derek doesn’t really understand how they can still decide to use their other two forms and move around, but it’s not really something he feels like looking into too deeply.

   The thing about Lydia is that she likes to traipse around in a mixture of all three forms. One side of her face and her ribs are exposed to nothing but bones, her wings are so old that the hanging flesh has fallen away to only bone as well, she doesn’t keep her eyes, and she allows lets out her fangs and claws. Just as Derek has only seen her first form once, he’s only ever seen her fully human form once as well.

   Derek knows that Erica and her two boys are already terrifying, but when Lydia begins walking towards them in her bare feet and pristine white dress (but for the hole over her ribs) and they take a step back to bow… Monsters are even more scary when you’ve seen them afraid.

   Lydia is the most aged, most beautiful, most dangerous demon that has ever lived.

   She’s also Derek’s second favorite after Erica.

   “Your majesty,” Derek says, dipping his head as well. He knows better, no matter how close they can be. “What do you mean? How do you know that it’s dark magic?”

   She turns her face towards him, and Derek knows that she sees everything about him even without her eyes. She can sense things that nothing else can. “Because,” she says, holding a hand out above Cora’s body, just above the tree and between her two halves. “I invented it.”

   With that, streaks of dark purple lightning strike out from her palm, striking each of the nails. A wind rips through the woods, tearing up the leaves around them and even upturning a few of the trees. Derek shields himself, crouching down low to avoid any of the debris as it whirls around the four demons and himself.

   When the winds die down, Derek looks up to see the body of his sister lying there perfectly intact, intestines back where they belong and no nails and—

   And she breathes.

   Derek darts forward, tearing his jacket off and throwing it over her as she sits up fast, eyes back and very wide.

   “DEREK!” she screams. “DEREK, HELP ME!”

   “I’m right here, Cora!” he yells, grabbing her shoulders before she lashes out. “It’s okay, you’re safe now; it’s alright!”

   She calms down a bit, breathing heavily. “Derek…” she whispers, looking at him closely. “Derek, I…I was dead.”

   “Not anymore you’re not,” Erica says, squatting down beside her.

   Boyd gives Lydia a confused look. “Your majesty,” he says, dipping his head. Always address Death herself as such before a question and you might live. “I don’t understand; why did the girl deserve to come back?”

   “It was not yet her time to die,” Lydia says, lowing her arm. The part of the forest around them is in shambles, but Derek doesn’t even care. Cora is alive again. “Those that meddle in dark magic believe that they have the power to decipher the reasoning of Heaven and Hell, but they do not.”

   Cora looks up at Lydia with the most thankful expression in the world. “Thank you,” she whispers.

   Lydia gives her a look that rhymes with Death. Her jaw unclenches, not unlike that of a snake, and she hisses: _“I didn’t do it for you,”_ as flames burst out of her eyes.

   Isaac frowns, taking a tiny step to the space between Cora and his queen. “She is but a lowly human, she is not worth the anger.”

   Lydia’s jaw re-hinges, and the fire dies down to the point that her eyes resurface to their bright, brilliant red. “Careful, young one,” she says, her voice whispering through the forest around them, surrounding them all. “I also invented the lie.”

   Cora’s jaw drops. “You’re…you’re Lucifer?” she asks quietly. Derek has done his best to keep her away from the demons and the deaths they appear for, but every now and again a legend slips through (or, more appropriately, one that she sees; she researches them in the night when Derek has no way of stopping her).

   Lydia snorts, her eyes melting away again, rolling backwards in their sockets before shriveling up like raisins and dropping to the forest floor. Derek will never understand demons; who laughs while their body parts are falling apart around them, anyway?

   “Come,” Erica says to her boys. “There is no death here.” She holds both her hands out, and each Boyd and Isaac take a hold of them. “We will see you again, Derek,” Erica says to him. “Maybe even before a death.”

   Boyd gives him a polite nod, but it’s Isaac who’s now staring directly at Cora, eyes wide and fascinated. He’s always looking around at everyone, the newest demon that Derek has met. It takes centuries to learn what Erica knows and millennia to learn what Lydia does.

   “Know this, Isaac,” Lydia says, looking up at the now completely open forest ceiling that surrounds them after the whirlwind of life. Dark magic is a very, very dangerous thing, and yet a gift in its own way. “Though you are born from your lies, there is danger in it, for the dead should not look upon the living—nor the living too long upon the dead.”

   Isaac gives a single nod before he disappears along with Erica and Boyd, sucking themselves into a black tear in the very air around them before it swallows itself shut.

   Lydia steps closer to Derek and Cora, and with a single look at Cora, Derek’s sister’s eyes drift shut in sleep. “She will be fine for now,” she says, turning to Derek. “The demon called Isaac will come for her soon; he is a relatively new death, still believing in the fragile strings of love.”

   Derek knits his eyebrows together in a frown. “Your majesty, what do you mean? I didn’t think demons or angels could be with the living.”

   “She was once dead, so she is an option for both sides. Her soul is pure—too pure to be torn apart as it was. She will become an angel when she dies, and if she reciprocates his love they will only be able to be together one day of every year.”

   “And what day is that, your majesty?”

   She looks up again, watching without seeing. “The day that the Son died, three days before his rising. It was a day that I thought I had won, and yet the angels knew that I had not. A happiness for two, only to be kept by one.”

   Derek purses his lips, looking up as well. “Why did you change your name?”

   She looks back down, regarding him coolly. “I have had many names. Lucifer, as your sister called me, to the closely related Lucinda, to the calling of Death. Specifics of those know me by specific names; those in Hell know me as Death, those to life know me as a beast, and…” Derek looks down just in time to see one of her extremely rare smiles. “And to those who I do not wish to see by my side in my pit know me as Lydia.”

   Derek returns the smile, partly for the emotion and partly because he knows better than to show any other emotion than her equal if he wishes to live. Demons are very interchangeable, but he’s glad that Lydia is old enough to keep it to herself. “Thank you, your majesty.”

   She shakes her head, a dark tear beginning to form behind her. “Do not thank me yet, Derek. The dark magic that once killed your sister still lurks, closer than you would like to think. He knew that I would come here and bring your Cora back to life.” She looks to the side, almost as if looking into the dark of the woods. “He used my own creation to draw me out, but he does not know what he deals with.”

   Derek frowns. “You know who did this?”

   She gives a single nod, the tear now completely formed and beginning to make the air around them throb. “Beware the Void, Derek. Sometimes, before death, you give away your soul, and that is the very worst form of all.” With that, she steps into the gash of the air, flickering away to the sound of thunder.

   Derek swallows tightly, scooping Cora into her arms so that he can walk her home. She’s all he has left now, his family long gone to the woes of the world. Why else would he know so many angels and demons? More than one always come…

   His father died in his sleep of a cancer, and the angels known as Danny and Kira came, the two happiest angels in all of Heaven. When his mother died in a car accident, she threw herself over Cora in the passenger seat, ultimately creating a sacrifice. The angels known as Scott and Allison came, the two most powerful in all of Heaven. Laura was murdered by their own uncle, bringing a whole slue of demons after the havoc of a family member doing something to a member of the very same family: the twins, Jackson, and Malia. And lastly, Peter eventually killed himself in the psych ward he was “imprisoned” in, bringing about Erica, her two boys, and Derek’s first meeting of Lydia’s true appearance.

   So now it’s just him and Cora. Derek can’t lose her, too. He can’t be alone like that… He knows it’s not easy, though. Life is hard. After all, it kills you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: There were 4 in this one:
> 
> 1\. “Some friends you see every day, and some friends you see when there’s blood in the air. You need both.” Hunters by asofterworld.  
> 2\. “Monsters are even more scary when you’ve seen them afraid.” Wawa by asofterworld.  
> 3\. “For the dead should not look upon the living—nor the living too long upon the dead.” Johnny Tremain by Esther Forbes.  
> 4\. “Life is hard. After all, it kills you.” Katharine Hepburn.


	2. Dark Magic

   Derek doesn’t let Cora out of his sight after that. He doesn’t even let her shower unless he’s sitting on the toilet seat with a book, reading to dive in and tackle any dark magic that creeps in. That’s the problem with a world that’s full of things that aren’t human: you never know when or how they’ll come for you.

   She told him what she remembers of the attack, but it was only a glance of the creature known as the Void before she just remembers passing out. Derek doesn’t know if she was too frightened, or if she just…doesn’t remember the pain. Either way, her description was an appropriate look for something called a void: a shadow, made of black mist and eyes of nothing but black. She said that all of the light around her was seemingly sucked away, like it couldn’t reach the creature at all.

   Cora is only seventeen (she turned in January and it’s about mid-April now, close to the end of her junior year), so even though Derek is ten years older he even hangs around at the high school with her. Since he’s her legal guardian, they were able to fabricate a lie about some threats she was receiving so that they would let him on campus pretty much all day with a pass. Since their parents, older sister lawyer Laura, and a bit of Peter left them more money than they know what to do with, he’s not exactly worried about not showing up at his occasional job at the car shop. They said it was alright for him to ditch for a while under the whole “threat situation” as well anyway.

   Derek doesn’t lurk around like a _total_ creep, he just sits in the back of all her classes taking notes and tells people he’s doing some college research whenever anybody asks why he’s there. He looks young enough for it, so. Most of them know that he’s related to Cora, but he told her he wouldn’t make it _too_ obvious he was following her around.

   Beacon Hills high school is pretty normal; nothing weird has ever happened in its walls before, but Cora once said that Derek’s life motto is “trust no bitch”, so here he is anyway. Since Cora’s “death” happened over the weekend, it was easy to start right up at the school at the beginning of the week.

   It’s now the Tuesday of the second week of Derek’s “supervising”, and for the first time he notices someone a little…off. Not in the supernatural way, just the kid himself. Derek knows that he’s a senior because of the specific class it is (pre-calculus; there are two other juniors that Derek knows since Cora has introduced them as her “other smart friends”), and normally he wouldn’t phase Derek if not for the fact that he’s sitting on the other side of the room and just _staring_ at him. Not even a sort of zoning out look, he’s just straight up giving him a set of bedroom eyes that are slowly making Derek more and more uncomfortable. Eighteen or not, he’s not here to hook up with high school students. His sister was disembodied, nailed to a tree trunk, and brought back to life less two weeks ago. He’s got priorities here.

   The ringing of the bell doesn’t come fast enough, but as soon as it does, Derek gives the kid a very pointed “don’t even think about it” look before getting up and walking over to Cora.

   She gives him a dark look. “You promised not to talk to me,” she says as they walk out of the room together.

   “It looked like one of the other kids wanted to have sex with me in an abandoned office,” Derek mutters.

   She laughs, loud enough to turn a few heads but not for anyone to ask what for. “Good, you need someone to—”

   Derek shushes her. “Cora, please, you know why I’m here.”

   She sighs. “Yeah, I know.” She elbows him lightly, looking up at him with a smile. “You’re the best, you know that?”

   He smiles, patting the top of her head. “Be good at lunch, okay?”

   Another laugh before she’s off, again not saying a word. Cora isn’t one for many words, but when she does have them, she’s a little shit.

   “You’re right, if you’re wondering.”

   Derek whirls, his entire body giving an internal collapse when he sees that it’s the kid from before. Also, they’re almost the same height. He swears all the generations after him are being made smaller, but every now and again there’s one who managed to get around that. “Excuse me?” he asks.

   The kid smirks, and Derek curses himself. No matter what gender, a confident smirk has always been Derek’s weakness. It’s the only thing he hasn’t been able to master. He’s been told he’s got an amazing smile, but never a smirk. “About the office thing,” he says. “You know, if you were wondering.”

   Derek rolls his eyes. “You’re not the first senior here to hit on me,” he lies, beginning to turn away. “Go pick a nicer boy your age and let me get back to my research.”

   The kid hums, going right after him. “You’re not a very good liar.”

   Derek ignores him, making sure to keep Cora in his sights. He’s got to protect her; she’s always in danger, lurking around every corner, in every body…

   “It wasn’t an invitation,” the kid continues. “Just something I’d _like_ to do.”

   Derek gives him a side-glance with his best looking Death imitation. “Not interested. I’m busy.”

   Another smirk. “But you’d be interested if you weren’t busy?”

   Derek huffs, stopping in the hallway to look the kid in the eyes.

   Bad idea.

   They’re just…brown. Just regular old brown. But they’re like stars in the corners, and those pupils are like black holes, swallowing up everything he’s ever known and putting something else into his mind… It’s like when you gaze long into an abyss, and the abyss also gazes into you.

   “Uh…” Derek manages.

   The kid tilts his head a little, breaking the contact just enough. “What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?”

   “No,” Derek says sternly, “and neither do you. I’m nearly ten years too old for you and both of us have better things to do than waste our time on someone we’re never going to see again. We also have better things to do than waste our time on one night stands. I don’t care if you’re eighteen, you’re still in high school and that makes this inappropriate. So, if you don’t mind.” He gives a polite dip of his head. “Goodbye.” And with that, he spins on his heels and walks away, just making out the top of Cora’s head at the end of the hallway.

   The last thing he hears from the kid is a soft chuckle and two words: “Goodbye, Derek.”

**XxX**

   Cora’s classes are every other day, so Derek expects to have to fend off the kid one more time in pre-calculus come the next Monday, but he finds that he’s not there.

   He also finds that Cora has found a very efficient way to hide her texting during class when his pocket vibrates: **Which kid tried fucking u again?**

   Derek cringes. **Stop that** , he replies.

 **Ya ok but srsly.** Cora’s not really a “text-talker”, she’s just lazy and knows Derek won’t judge her for spelling some things wrong.

**He’s not here today.**

**Well what’d he look like?**

   Derek gives an internal hum of thought. He was one of those kids that looked like he could have anything he wanted, with eyes of hot chocolate and gel in his hair. But he’s not going to tell his sister that. **He was almost my height and had brown eyes.**

   **Idk who that is but I know ure hiding something. Go find that office, dork.**

**Um no, but I do have to pee.**

**Then go?**

**I don’t want to leave you alone.**

**Dude. It’s already been 2 weeks. If it wanted to kill me again it could get me in our sleep. Besides, he probly knows better after THE Death brought me back to LIFE.**

   Derek huffs, knowing that she’s right. He can’t follow her around forever, but he’ll certainly try. He excuses himself as quietly as possible from the room to go find a bathroom, glad when he sees that one is close. It’s not until he’s already on his way back to the math room before he realizes his mistake:

   “Feelings buried alive never die, you know,” a voice says behind him.

   Derek rolls his eyes while he turns around to see the kid again. “You might know my name, but that doesn’t mean I want to know yours.”

   “It’s Stiles.”

   “Like I said, I didn’t want to know it.” He turns back around and keeps walking, knowing their conversation will have to end when they get back into the room.

   With Sti—the kids’ long legs, it doesn’t take him more than two steps to get beside him. “What would it take to get you to totally fuck me in that office of yours?”

   Derek snorts. “Nothing, the idea is impossible.”

   He smirks again, and Derek is glad it isn’t his turn to speak. “Well, if you want the impossible, you have to make it want you back.”

   Derek arches an eyebrow, but before he gets any further, Stiles is going into the room before Derek has a chance to. He sighs, staying out there for a good minute before going back in so it doesn’t look suspicious.

   This is getting ridiculous.

**XxX**

   Stiles moves slowly up Derek’s body, pressing kisses against his skin that leave marks as hot as fire. _“I know you’ve wanted me,”_ a voice speaks through the room, but Stiles doesn’t speak, just keeps pressing his lips up his body until he comes to his neck. _“I know you’ve wanted to dance with me like this.”_

   He reaches down to hold Derek’s cock up, already hard, and sinks down onto him without warning, already slick and stretched. Derek lets out a low moan, watching as those black holes for eyes swallow up his very being.

   _“Dance with me, Derek…”_

   Instead of dancing, Derek sits up fast, wiping sweat from his brow. He looks fast around the room, but he’s alone, the blinds shut tight. He drags his hands down his face, huffing.

   “A dream,” he mutters, looking down at the tent of his boxers. “Now I’m _dreaming_ about him?”

   He just stares at himself for a little while, but even so, the images are burned into his skull, flashing behind his eyes like a song that’s stuck in his head. He still has an hour before he needs to be up and going to school with Cora, so…

   No, he can’t do that. That would be giving in. Definitely can’t do that.

   Derek realizes that he’s already got his boxers off and on the floor, grabbing up the bottle of lube he keeps in his bedside dresser. He settles back against his bed, propping his pillow up so that he can see himself better. Since he’s already hard it’s easy to drip lube into his hand and slick himself, tilting his head back and letting his eyes drift shut.

 _“I know you’ve wanted me…”_ that same voice whispers, Derek playing the dream through his mind again.

   He squeezes himself, picturing Stiles stretching himself, saying things teenagers ten years too young for Derek aren’t supposed to say.

   He moans, moving his hand up and down for that sweet friction…

_“Dance with me, Derek.”_

   Derek swirls his thumb over his head a few times, holding himself back the tiniest bit as he pictures Stiles sinking down onto him, arching his neck back and moaning low, bending his knees and sliding up and down on him, saying his name and looking down at him with those eyes…

   Derek cries out, come spilling out over his hand and dripping down onto his sheets. He lies there for a moment, just staring up at the ceiling.

   In all honesty, he really didn’t think he’d end up _this_ low, jacking off to the idea of a teenager fucking himself on Derek…

   He sighs a little, sitting up slowly. He feels better, though, so he can’t complain. He feels a little guilty, but no complaining. A little disappointed, but…

   He closes his eyes, remembering the bedroom eyes that Stiles was giving him the first time Derek notices him. He likes to think he has a lot of self-control, but he knows he’s already lost.

**XxX**

   Stiles isn’t in class on Wednesday, but now Derek is walking out of the bathroom on Thursday, and low and behold…

   Derek glares a little. “Why are you always out here when I happen to be?”

Stiles grins. “You noticed?”

   “As if I wouldn’t notice the only kid who straight up asked me to fuck them in office.”

   “And did you think about it?”

   Derek scoffs, remembering his dream. “I most certainly did not.”

   The kid breathes a laugh. “You know, Derek, I’ve said it before, and I’ll say it again…” He steps right up to him, leaving less than a foot of space between them. “You are a terrible liar.”

   Derek rolls his eyes, knowing anything else will betray him. “That’s what you think.”

   “You know what else I think?”

   “I really don’t want t—”

   “I think that bite marks are love notes written in _flesh_.”

   Derek’s eyes widen a little. He’s already lost. “Wh-what?” he stutters.

   Stiles reaches out, clawing his fingers into Derek’s shirt. “I know how to lock the janitor’s office from the inside,” he whispers. “You down or what?”

   Derek doesn’t get out more than a nod, and then Stiles is grabbing his hand and yanking him a little ways down the hall. It’s a janitor’s office, a bit bigger than a office, with a few cabinets and a desk. Derek sweeps an entire arm over the desk as Stiles locks the door, grabbing him up right after and lifting him up to sit on top. Stiles laughs, pulling Derek up against the edge and hitching his legs over his waist.

   “ _Now_ you’re eager,” he says.

   Derek yanks at his jeans, remembering his dream. He already knows how much he wants this. “Touch now, hate later.”

   Another laugh. “Oh, there will be plenty of time for both.”

   It takes about ten seconds to get Stiles’ pants down, exposing his semi-hard cock. The kid kicks them and his shoes off all the way before pushing Derek back just enough to step down in front of him, staring directly into his eyes as he undoes his jeans as well. Derek has never been a huge fan of eye contact, but this…this is like staring into two black holes, sucking every ounce of Derek’s soul out of him and into the situation. He finds that he likes it. He’s not sure if that’s because he had it in the dream or…what.

   “This is how it’s going to work around here,” he says, pushing Derek’s jeans just enough so that they drop. “First, I’m going to turn around and touch myself while you stretch me.” He pushes down Derek’s underwear so that those drop as well, his cock harder than he thought it was. He’s not one for being ordered around, but…it fits Stiles, he thinks. “Second, I’m going to turn _back_ around and suck you down until you’re so hard that you have to beg me to let you have me. And third, you put me back on this desk just like you did a second ago and fuck me so hard that even the ringing bell won’t drown us out. Deal?”

   Derek knows his eyes are bulging a bit. “You’ve got a big mouth, you know that?”

   He hums, turning around and pressing himself up against Derek. “You’ll love it in a minute.” He grinds himself up against Derek, all but forcing a breath of air to rush out of his lungs. Stiles breathes a laugh, stepping away. “That’s what I thought.” He braces his hands against the desk and bends down, arching his back so much that Derek has a full view of his ass. And then he fucking _wiggles it_ a little.

   Derek steps forward without hesitation, pants still down around his ankles since his shoes are still on. He lathers a finger in saliva, dropping down to kneel behind the kid. He circles a finger around the opening, finding that even in the semi-cold air of the room he’s not getting any smaller. He knew he wanted Stiles from the start, he just didn’t know he wanted him this badly.

   He pushes the finger inside and lets his eyes drift shut at the way that Stiles moans, already pushing back against him. Derek has also never been one to talk a lot, and yet…

   “You’ve wanted this for a long time, haven’t you?” he asks, pushing back into a standing position.

   Stiles nods, and Derek watches with hungry eyes as he reaches down below himself. “Since the second I saw you,” he breathes.

   Derek hums, pulling his finger out just enough that he can drop some spit down onto it. He sticks another finger in beside it, biting his lips as Stiles moans again. Both of their breathing is beginning to come heavier now and they’ve barely even started. Derek has had his fair share of “sleepovers”, but he’s never had something like this. Not in a office, especially not at a high school, and _definitely_ not with a high school student. He wonders what Stiles has done with his life… Thankfully Derek keeps condoms on hand. Habit, really.

   “You sound like you’ve done this before,” he says, scissoring his fingers and pulling out the hardest moan yet.

   “A couple of times,” Stiles says, voice husky. “Not like this, though.”

   “Oh? And what’s this one like?” He spits again, sticking in a third finger.

   Stiles moans again, his hand moving faster beneath himself. “Better than I’ve ever had,” he moans.

   Derek leans over just enough to see Stiles touching himself, tugging and rubbing. When he finds that he’s actually biting his lips as he watches, he knows that he’s made the right choice by coming in here.

   Derek pulls his fingers out, and Stiles lets out a sound of loss before turning around, his hard-on nearly straight up.

   “Want to know something?” he asks, pushing Derek back until he’s against the wall behind him.

   Derek nods.

   Stiles presses up against him, not stopping until his lips are beside his ear: “I’ve touched myself over you every night since I’ve seen you.”

   Derek shudders, his drifting shut as Stiles’ tongue darts out against his lobe, followed by teeth nibbling lightly against the side. He doesn’t have the strength to say that he did as well.

   “You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Derek’s neck. The kisses keep coming, trailing down and down, over his chest and down his belly and across his hips and—

   Stiles darts his tongue out against Derek’s tip, even that causing his head to tilt back against the wall. His tongue circles the tip slowly, wetting him until he moans. He grips his hand around Derek’s base and holds it up, allowing for his tongue to drag up from the bottom to the top. Derek is glad that he’s a regular shaver of multiple parts of his body or else this wouldn’t be near as good. Stiles encircles his lips around Derek’s tip before swallowing him whole, pulling out another moan as his tongue swirls around inside.

   It’s not very long before Derek can feel his entire cock straining, sticking out straight and hard into Stiles’ mouth. “Stiles,” he chokes out, looking down at him.

   Stiles doesn’t stop sucking, just opens his eyes and looks up at him.

   Derek keeps getting lost in those eyes… He shakes his head a little, trying to steady his breathing a little. “Stiles, I want you.”

   Stiles pulls away for only a second: “Beg for me, Derek,” he whispers.

   Derek moans again. He’s never begged for anything in his life, but he will for this. And to think, he’s only a high school kid with a big mouth and a beautiful smirk…

   “ _Please_ ,” he chokes out. “Stiles, please, let me fuck you.”

   Stiles pulls away again, leaving with an obscenely loud pop. “As you wish.”

   Derek grabs him, lifting him back up on the desk. He slicks his three fingers and pushes them inside first, pressing a hand against his chest and pushing him down. He’s still stretched well, and Derek is still almost dripping with Stiles’ spit, so all he needs to do is circle his tip against Stiles’ hole for a moment until he pushes all the way in.

   Stiles cries out loud, but Derek knows that it’s a good one when he speaks afterwards: “Oh my god,” he chokes out, looking down at their coupling. “You fit me fucking perfect.”

   Derek doesn’t hesitate to pull out and push back in once more, out and in and in and out and the way that Stiles _moans_ beneath him is literal the sounds of ecstasy. Derek doesn’t hold back his own, his fingernails digging into Stiles’ hips as he holds him down, sliding against him as perfectly as Stiles said.

   Derek shifts his angle at one point, and Stiles lets out that very same cry, his eyes opening wide and his head tilting back against the desk. “Derek, oh fuck, right there, oh fuck…” He reaches his hand down to himself, his cock still raging hard as he pulls and rubs.

   Derek can’t help it. “Do you like touching yourself to me?” he manages to say.

   Stiles moans. “Yes,” he says. “Yes, fuck, Derek…”

   “Well, it’s my turn now.”

   Before Stiles can question him he knocks his hand out of the way, using his own hand to wrap around Stiles’ cock. The senior moans even harder as Derek tugs at him, squeezing and rubbing his thumb over his head.

   Stiles is a back archer, but Derek hasn’t seen him move this much until now. “Oh my god,” he says again. “Derek, yes, fuck yes—don’t stop, oh god, don’t—fuck, I love the way you fuck me, I—”

   Derek can feel himself getting closer as he slams into Stiles, hard enough to make the desk shake and move the tiniest bit across the floor. His entire body is hot, and Stiles won’t stop talking and telling him to “fuck me” and “please don’t stop” and suddenly the kid is crying out again, spilling out over Derek’s hand. It’s all too much, and Derek finds himself stuttering to a stop as he comes inside of Stiles harder than he has in _months_.

   He doesn’t know how long they just stay there, Derek’s legs shaking beneath him and Stiles’ chest heaving against the desk. Eventually Derek pulls out slowly, a quiet _pop_ sounding as he takes one step away.

   “Oh,” he says, looking down at himself. “Shit, I totally forg—”

   “Straight up honesty, I’m clean,” Stiles says, sitting up. “Tell me now if you’re not.”

   “No, I am,” he says. “I get regular testing, I—”

   “Then we’ll be fine,” he says, flicking a wrist. “Trust me.”

   Derek arches an eyebrow, taking another step back as Stiles slides off the desk. He smiles a little, though, when the kids’ legs shake and he has to sit back down. Stiles laughs, looking down at himself. “There’s a box of tissues up on the cabinet,” he says, pointing. “Be a dear.”

   Derek doesn’t care, just grabbing out a few before handing it over to Stiles. They clean themselves up quickly, getting their clothes back on and then just…sort of standing there.

   “Now what?” Stiles asks.

   “Uh…” Derek pulls his phone out to see that they still have a few minutes before this bell rings. “I guess…back to class.”

   Stiles flicks a wrist. “I didn’t come here to go to class.”

   Derek arches an eyebrow. “You came here just for this?”

   He smirks. “What, like you didn’t?”

   Derek rolls his eyes a little.

   Stiles laughs, moving to grab his hands. “Admit it, that was amazing.” He pulls him forward and pushes him into the desk chair. “Admit it, you love that I tell you how to fuck me.”

   Derek shudders a little bit. “Careful, we don’t have time to do this twice.” He’s already given in, he can’t deny that. “And yes, I will admit to both of those things.”

   Stiles grins, moving forward to straddle Derek’s lap. “We’ll have to do it again, don’t you think?”

   Derek hums, wrapping his arms around his waist. “We really shouldn’t.”

   “Like that will stop us.” He drops his lips to Derek’s ear again, biting lightly. “I meant what I said, you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” He leans away, those black eyes drawing Derek in all over again… “I don’t want this to stop,” he says, wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. “I want you to fuck me again, over and over until we know every inch of each other’s skin.”

   Derek shudders again. “I should say no.”

   Stiles grins. “But…?”

   “But I really want to do that.”

   The kid laughs, obviously thrilled. “Listen, there’s a party on Saturday night. I know Cora will be invited, and since you’ve been trailing her around these last few weeks, you should go to that too.”

   Derek arches an eyebrow. “A party?” He remembers everything else going on, but of course he can’t explain that to Stiles. “I’ll think about it.”

   He nods, hopping off of Derek’s lap and going towards the door. “Good.” And with that, he’s unlocking it and disappearing out of the door, gone as soon as he appeared.

   Derek sighs a little, getting out of there quickly as well so whoever the janitor is doesn’t see the mess that they’ve made. He’s getting in pretty deeper, deeper than he should be. His want for Stiles is almost violent, the dream and touching himself afterwards, and now this… A mess in a office of a high school with a high schooler.

   And he knows what they say, really. _These violent delights have violent ends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: There were 6 in this chapter:
> 
> 1\. “When you gaze long into an abyss, the abyss also gazes into you.” Friedrich Nietzsche.  
> 2\. “Feelings buried alive never die.” Karol K. Truman.  
> 3\. “If you want the impossible, you have to make it want you back.” Impossible by asofterworld.  
> 4\. “I think that bite marks are love notes written in flesh.” Unknown.  
> 5\. “As you wish.” The Princess Bride.  
> 6\. “These violent delights have violent ends.” William Shakespeare.


	3. Dance with Me

   Cora was indeed invited to the party, asking Derek about it later that night. (She also asked why he was gone for basically the entire class period, but he lied and said he was checking out hallway artwork.) He’s let her go to three parties in the past, the first two following her in secret the entire time to make sure that she didn’t do anything stupid. The third he let her go on her own, trusting her enough. No matter if he’s there or not, he’s her brother, not her dad, and she won’t listen to him anyway.

   This one, though, he’ll get to follow her around with her knowledge of his being there.

   “Dude, you have to promise me something,” Cora says as they’re driving to the house of whoever’s party this is. Cora knows the girl, but Derek’s never heard of her, so.

   Derek arches an eyebrow as he pulls into the massive driveway. There are two types of parties at the high school: the small ones where everything is completely illegal and you need to make sure you leave by one AM so you don’t get arrested, and the kind that are in such prestigious neighborhoods that the cops know their parents and don’t even have the need to show up. Derek likes those best; the same amount of illegal things happen, but at least Cora won’t get caught for anything. He used to sneak out to all sorts of parties when _he_ was in high school, so he’d rather just let her go to them with some safety essentials than have everything go wrong.

   “And what’s that?”

   “After tonight, Sunday is the last day you follow me around all the time.”

   Derek purses his lips, remembering what she said in the text message. It’s true, Lydia herself brought Cora back to life. She was just another victim before, but now she’s one of the resurrected, christened by Death her purpose as an angel. No amount of dark magic can best that.

   “Okay,” he says. “Monday morning, you’re free.”

   She smiles. “Thanks, Derek.”

   Derek just rolls his eyes a little. She was torn in half, nailed to a tree, and all those other things less than a month ago and she wants to be alone? Derek knew she was crazy, but god damn. “Just don’t do anything stupid tonight.”

   She smirks at him a little. “I bet that guy will be here,” she says. “Are you finally going to point him out to me?”

   Derek mashes his lips into a thin line. He never got around to pointing Stiles out to her, and after the janitor office incident he’s…kind of refused to. He knows for a fact that they’ll start talking and that Stiles will tell her the story.

   “Definitely not,” he says, turning the car off now that they’re parked.

   She shrugs, opening her door up. “Fine, but remember this.” She hops out, a bag over her shoulder with swim suit and the like. She’s not much of a dancer, so she takes to the pool and hot tub rich people like this keep in the back of the house. Derek brought his as well, but he doesn’t really intend on using it. “You’re only as sick as your secrets.”

   Derek waits in the car for a few minutes before deeming himself ready to go in, knowing he won’t stand out since college kids always end up at parties—no matter how young anyone else is. Even if they didn’t, he’ll never see these kids again; what’s the worst that could happen?

   He immediately regrets the idea when he sees Stiles across the living room and in the kitchen, holding two solo cups and staring directly at him in a look that’s obviously inviting. Considering where they’ve already been and where Derek has basically agreed to go, the encounter should be safe enough. He can see Cora greeting friends from there anyway.

   Derek takes the drink he’s holding out to him, staring at him in silence. After he’s downed the cup of weak tasting beer, he sets it aside. “Well, I’m here.”

   Stiles smirks. “I see that. Any other obvious things you’d like to point out?”

   Considering that Derek’s already given in completely, he really has no point in holding back: “We’re going to fuck somewhere around here by the end of the night.”

   Stiles’ eyes actually widen a little bit before it’s back to that perfect smirk. He crosses his arms and leans back against the counter, somehow regarding Derek with both lust and respect. “You’re coming to terms with us, I see.”

   Derek shrugs. “Had to sometime.” Then, with a lower voice so that only Stiles hears: “You’re not the only one who touches themselves at night.”

   Another surprised look, but this one stays. “Did you bring swim trunks?” he asks casually.

   “They’re in my car,” Derek says, jabbing his thumb towards the door. “Just in case.”

   “Hot tub later?”

   “Yeah, sounds good.”

   “And in the meantime, though…?”

   Right about then, apparently enough people have arrived, because the music gets turned up three times as loud, and someone runs through the kitchen in a swimsuit yelling, “DANCE PARTY!”

   Derek instantly shakes his head no. “I don’t dance.”

   The kid actually pouts out his bottom lip, taking both of Derek’s hands and pulling him closer. “Come on, you have to.”

   Derek pulls away. “I don’t think so.”

   Stiles just grabs him back before pushing him into the living room, the bright kitchen lights giving way to the dim, colorful lights of the living-turned-dance room. “Dance with me, Derek.”

   The memories of Derek’s dream hit him, and he can already feel the lust pooling through his veins. “Okay.”

   Stiles leads him into the room, placing them right in the middle of the teenagers and sparse college students grinding and shaking their hips and bending their knees. Stiles looks over at where the music is coming from, and Derek almost doesn’t notice the way the song suddenly just…changes.

   When he looks back at Derek, his pupils are wider than before. “Do you know this song?”

   Derek listens closer, but he doesn’t think he does. “No, what it is?”

   Stiles is giving Derek those bedroom eyes again, pulling him closer as the words start. “It’s called _Flesh_.” He turns around in Derek’s arms, pulling his hands to rest against his hips before he begins to sway.

   Derek has done his fair share of dancing, but somehow this is…better. He’s not sure if it’s the song or if it’s just Stiles, but either way, he can feel all of the heat from his body pooling down between his legs as Stiles rubs against him, slow and sexy.

   Derek realizes after a few other equally slow-sexy songs in that Stiles keeps changing their position, turning around to face him and moving Derek’s hands around and drifting his hands between his legs. “I thought the taller one was supposed to change us,” he whispers into Stiles’ ear.

   Stiles gives a little hum. "When you dance with the devil, the devil doesn't change. The devil changes you."

   Derek doesn’t have enough time to question his words, because Stiles bends all the way down to the ground, his ass sticking up as he presses against Derek and moves his hips and honestly Derek has no idea how he’s doing it in jeans but he isn’t complaining.

   It’s when he raises his hand to smack his ass a little that he knows they shouldn’t be doing this, just barely stopping himself. He pulls Stiles upwards, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the stairs. Stiles lets out a quiet laugh as the music fades just enough that they can hear themselves speak to each other, and then a louder one when Derek pushes him into an unoccupied bedroom.

   “You just couldn’t resist, could you?” he asks.

   “Clothes off,” Derek says, pushing him onto the bed. “Now.”

   They start to strip, Stiles beating Derek to it, so with only a shirt still on Derek grabs the kid and pushes him onto his back with his head at the pillows.

   Derek stares down at Stiles, the same semi-hard look as before, but now Derek’s is right beside his. “This was definitely a good idea,” he says, wrapping his hand around Stiles’ length.

   Stiles moans a little, watching Derek’s hand. “And what made you agree to it, then?”

   Derek squeezes, watching as Stiles’ pupils become wider again. “Well, I had two choices. One, touch myself to the thought of you. Or two, touch _you_ instead.”

   “Only two choices?”

   “I already tried ignoring you and it didn’t work, so those were the only ones I could.” He tugs, Stiles’ cock already growing in his hand, the boy letting out another low moan.

   “And how’d you decide.”

   “Well, I like to call myself a pessimist.”

   Stiles gives a confused look at that, even through Derek’s touch. “What do you mean?”

   For someone reason that turns Stiles on even more, his cock jumping slightly in Derek’s hand.

   Derek grins. “Do you want me to dance with you, Stiles?” he asks, squeezing. “Maybe dance my tongue around you?”

   Another jump. “Yes,” he says without hesitation. “Please, yes.”

   Derek doesn’t hesitate either, bending down between the boys’ legs. He drags his tongue over his length, wetting the entire thing before encircling the tip with his lips. Stiles moans as he uses his mouth to tug at him, dropping his hand since Stiles is hard enough to stay upright. He flick his tongue wildly against the side, looking up to watch as Stiles’ eyes drift shut and his head tilts back. His hands drop down to Derek’s hair, tangling themselves in the short strands. At first they just hold tight, but the harder he gets the harder Stiles pushes him down. Derek doesn’t mind, knowing how it would feel if he were the one receiving.

   Stiles eventually pushes him away, pupils blown and brown dark with lust. “I have an idea,” he says, sitting up straight. “It involves me being on top of you.” He tugs at Derek’s shirt, pulling it up and over his head to toss to the floor with the other things. “You down?”

   Derek feels his cock jump at the dream again. “Whatever it is, yes.”

   Stiles switches their positions, pushing Derek down on his back. “I want you to use more than just your fingers to stretch me,” he says, straddling him. “I showered twice as long as usual before coming here just for this.”

   Derek knows what he means right away, already nodding. Stiles turns around on top of him, his ass right in Derek’s face and—He lets out a moan as Stiles’ tongue drags over Derek’s cock, jumping into his mouth at the surprise. He grips against Stiles’ hips and lifts his head up, dragging his own tongue against Stiles’ hole. He loves how Stiles moans around him, the vibrations shooting through his very core. He delves his tongue in deep, wetting it just enough that he can reach up and push a finger inside.

   Derek is only two fingers in when he feels himself getting too close, and he’d much rather be inside of the teen when he comes.

   “Stiles, stop.”

   He says it a little too forcefully at the way he sits up so quickly, speaking before he even turns around: “Are you okay?”

   Derek shakes his head. “Though flattered by your concern,” he says, and he means it, “you’re gonna make me come too soon.”

   Stiles laughs, leaning back down. “Just kisses, then. You’ve got one more finger to go, daddio.”

   Derek is surprised and…totally embarrassed…when his cock jumps the slightest bit. Stiles just hums, pressing a kiss to his tip. Derek keeps stretching him, using tongue and fingers until he’s moaning against his legs. He pulls away mid-fingering, spinning around on Derek’s lap and grinding down against him.

   “You want me to keep dancing, daddy?”

   Oh. Derek moans, grabbing his hips again.

   Stiles gives him those hooded bedroom eyes, now in an actual bedroom. He wonders whose bedroom it is, but the question quickly disappears when Stiles grinds down again.

   “D’you want baby to fuck himself on you?”

   Another oh, another moan.

   He reaches down and holds Derek’s cock up, sinking down onto him without warning. Derek lets out an even lower moan, watching as those black holes for eyes swallow up his very being.

   Stiles bends his knees and pushes up before sliding back down, arching his neck back and moaning low. “Ooh, Derek, you got me so stretched…”

   This is exactly the dream Derek had. Stiles bending his knees and moaning his name and—“Fuck,” he whispers, watching himself disappear into Stiles’ body. “You got me so hard, baby.” He doesn’t mean to say it, he just sort of…does.

   Stiles looks down at him, eyes almost completely black. Not even just dark brown, but like the pupil has swallowed up the iris entirely. “Daddy likes his nickname, I see.” He braces his hands against Derek’s chest, staring directly into his own eyes of simple green. “You know what else I think daddy would like?”

   Derek shakes his head no, breath coming way too fast. “What?” he manages, voice raspy.

   Stiles bends back the tiniest bit, bending an arm around to reach down and finger against Derek’s balls.

   Derek moans, dropping his head back and staring up at the ceiling without even seeing it. Stiles fucks himself and squeezes him and moans his name and calls him daddy, and Derek was already so close before, he can’t take it anymore, he—

   “Fuck, Stiles,” he moans, shifting his hips to slam up into him. “I’m too close, baby, I’m gonna—” He cries out as he stutters, Stiles still pumping his legs as he comes inside of him harder than even in the office. He drops his arms and goes limp for a few seconds, stars dancing in his vision.

   Stiles doesn’t let it last long, though.

   “Mmm, daddy’s not quite done yet…” Stiles says, scooting down Derek’s body just enough to tug at his legs.

   Derek doesn’t understand, but follows anyway, scooting down the bed until his head is just off of the pillow. Stiles crawls back up him right away, up and up until his hard on is hovering above Derek’s mouth.

   “It’s baby’s turn,” he says, pressing it against Derek’s lips.

   Derek doesn’t mind, pushing up on his elbows and swallowing him down to the hilt. Stiles moans loud, pulling back the slightest bit and then rocking his hips back towards Derek’s mouth. Derek flicks his tongue around as Stiles slowly fucks his mouth, already hard enough that Derek knows it won’t be long.

   And if Derek could smirk he would, because he reaches up and lightly squeezes Stiles’ balls as they knock against his chin. He moans again, words spewing from his lips in snippets:

   “Ohh, daddy, yes—

   “Right there—

   “Fuck, Derek, I’m so close, don’t stop—

   “Daddy, I’m gonna come, Derek, fuck, I—”

   He cries out against the wall, Derek sucking him down hard to pull out every last drop. He doesn’t do enough blowjobs to mind the occasional swallow, so when Stiles pulls away to drop down beside him, Derek is already wiping his mouth.

   He frowns, looking at his eyes and swearing that even the whites have been swallowed up by black, but they’re back to their regular brown so fast that he probably just looked too fast.

   “Oh my god,” Stiles whispers, looking up at the ceiling with a dazed expression. “You are—” He licks his lips, swallowing. “You are the single most beautiful, sexy thing on this entire planet.” He looks at him. “And I’ve been to a lot of porn websites.”

   Derek laughs. A real, loud, echoing laugh. “There’s got to be more in your life than just sex.”

   “Does masturbation count?”

   “No.”

   He shrugs, sitting up slowly. “I’m a hormonal teenage boy who turned of age literally two weeks before he met you. What can I say?”

   “You can say what we’re gonna do now,” Derek says, looking around the room. “Last time we didn’t have to see each other anymore, but now we’re sort of…stuck at this party.”

   Stiles shrugs again, leaning against him a little. “Well, we’ll have to get to know each other more than sexually sooner or later if we’re going to keep doing this. Hot tub, remember? I’m good at Twenty Questions if you’re down.”

   Derek really shouldn’t, and yet… “Yeah, why not?” He tosses the blankets off, both of them getting up to get their clothes on. He already wiped himself off on the sheets, damning the poor soul who sleeps here.

   Stiles apparently had his swim trunks under his jeans, Derek just didn’t see them since he didn’t take them off. He goes out to the car to get his as Stiles goes out before him, and once he’s gotten changed inside he heads out there as well. He goes straight to the hot tub to start his search, but he freezes when he sees that the senior is chatting with none other than his sister. Cora spots him right away, waving him over with a sly grin.

   “So,” she says, both she and Stiles smirking as he sits down beside them in the crowded tub. “Met your boyfran’.”

   Derek rolls his eyes. “He’s not my boyfriend.”

   Stiles fakes a pout. “Oh, daddy, don’t say that.”

   Derek cringes. “Please don’t.”

   “Why not?” Cora asks. “I saw you guys dancing _and_ when you disappeared upstairs. Don’t deny it, bro.”

   Derek sighs, pushing a wet hand through his hair. “Why are you comfortable talking about this?” he mutters.

   She shrugs. “How can you hold your head, and not go insane when the light at the end of the tunnel is on the next train?”

   Stiles gives her a look just shy of awe. “Ooh, a clever one,” he says. “And to think I was only drawn to your sarcasm.”

   She laughs. “Well, you know what they say. Live every day like you’ve already died.”

   For the briefest of seconds, Derek sees something flash across Stiles’ face that…confuses him. It’s almost apologetic, accompanied with what he swears is a flicker of his eyes just as completely black as they were when they were upstairs. And once the look is gone, his eyes dart over to Derek, catching him as he stares.

   Derek blinks at him a bit from across Cora since she’s in the middle, his sister staring off into space and no doubt thinking about the fact that she was dead once. And Stiles just stares at him, as if he’s let something free…

   But then he arches an eyebrow. “What?” he asks.

   Derek shakes his head, looking away. “Nothing,” he says. And that’s all he says, because it’s definitely not nothing, and Derek needs to get to the bottom of it. He—

   Derek’s entire mind gets wiped clean of the matter when one of Cora’s girl friends lean forward and kisses her full on the mouth.

   Cora yelps, surprised, before laughing and moving forward, getting out of the pool. “Come on, Derek!” she yells, jumping into the air. “You’re in high school again!” She disappears behind the crowd of people, and all Derek hears is the splash. The girl who kissed her gives Derek a little wink before going after her, and Derek just cringes again.

   Stiles chuckles, scooting closer to him. “They grow up so fast.”

   Derek rolls his eyes, but then gives a content sigh. “Tell me about it,” he says. Then he remembers Stiles’ earlier look. “What was that look about?” he asks.

   Stiles arches an eyebrow again. “You mean the look _you_ were giving me?” he asks.

   Derek gives him a dull look. “You know what I’m talking about, kid.”

   Stiles gives an actual sigh. Derek didn’t know he was capable of those. But then…Stiles is a real person, after all. All Derek knows of him is his sexual side; like he said, it had to happen sometime. “She said it so strangely,” he says softly, leaning against Derek’s side. “Like it really meant something to her and…wasn’t just some profound way of saying that nothing you ever do in your life actually matters.” He looks up at the sky. “I thought about asking her what she was thinking, but that’s when you were looking instead, so I didn’t. Oh well, a solution explained is a mystery spoiled anyhow.”

   Derek finds himself smiling. “I have my first question for our game,” he says, reaching both arms up to rest them on the edge of the hot tub.

   Stiles grins at him. “Go for it.”

   “What’s your _very_ favorite sex position?”

   The teen laughs, head tilted up to the sky and all. “I know you’re expected a crazy one, but I honestly just fuckin’ love being on top.”

   “Like…whatever it’s called, cowboy or whatever.”

   He nods. “And when I’m feeling particularly good about my ass, I like doing it reverse, too.” He winks.

   Derek grits his teeth a little, forcing himself to think about elephants or wrinkles or _anything else_ when his body is completely free to the ways of the water. “Uh, well, mine is, uh…” He licks his lips. “That one sounds fine.”

   Stiles laughs again. “Alright, whatever, ask a different question.”

   Derek doesn’t know how long they’re outside, but it’s long enough to play the game through twice, and also for them to win three games of chicken (one against Cora and a boy Derek doesn’t know), win two games of two-on-two beer pong, and also to get way too drunk.

   “You are _not_ driving,” Cora says, shoving Derek into the tiny back seats of his Camaro. He doesn’t know why he’s not in the front seat, but his vision is too blurry to see the third person that’s currently getting into the passenger seat.

   “He doesn’t drink often, I take it?” a familiar voice asks.

   Derek smiles, leaning forward to wrap his arms around Stiles’ shoulders. “Baby!” he exclaims.

   Stiles laughs. “One too many shots, daddy.”

   “How are _you_ not drunk?” Cora asks, beginning to drive away.

   Stiles shrugs, leaving Derek’s arms where they are. “Let’s just say I drink a lot.”

   Cora laughs in turn. “I like you, Stiles. I’m glad Derek decided to do this thing for college.”

   Derek hums, holding him tighter.

   “College?” Stiles asks. “Derek told me tonight that he doesn’t go to college.”

   Cora purses her lips. “That makes no sense. Why else would he have been body-guarding me at high school?”

   Stiles shrugs. “You tell me.”

   “He was probably just drunk when he told you that.”

   “He was drunk; that’s why I believe him.”

   Derek frowns. When did he talk about college? He doesn’t go to college, that makes no sense.

   “Dude, doesn’t matter,” Cora says, driving faster. “He goes to college and he’s doing a research paper for his education classes. I’m his sister, I know what’s going on.”

   Stiles hums a little, reaching a hand up to weave his fingers through one of Derek’s. “Say what you want, but if there’s one thing I know, it’s that when you live in a nightmare it’s written all over your face.”

   Cora is silent after that, staring out of the window with her usual dark demeanor.

   Derek frowns. He doesn’t like that right now. “Where’d all’duh smiles go?”

   Stiles grips their hands a little. “They’re right here, daddy,” he whispers, lifting the hand to kiss it lightly. “Now go to bed, we’ll get you home.”

   So Derek does, drifting away behind Stiles’ seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: There were 8 in this chapter:
> 
> 1\. “You’re only as sick as your secrets.” The Bride Collector by Ted Dekker.  
> 2\. The song Flesh is by Simon Curtis.  
> 3\. “When you dance with the devil, the devil doesn’t change. The devil changes you.” Joaquin Phoenix.  
> 4\. “Pessimist: One who, when he has the choice of two evils, chooses both.” Oscar Wilde.  
> 5\. “How can you hold your head, and not go insane when the light at the end  
> of the tunnel is on the next train?” Unknown.  
> 6\. “Live ever day like you’ve already died.” General by asofterworld.  
> 7\. “A solution explained is a mystery spoiled.” Memories and Adventures, an autobiography by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.  
> 8\. “When you live in a nightmare it’s written all over your face.” I Am the Killer by Thursday.


	4. The Void

   Derek wakes up with a blazing headache, groaning as he reaches up to rub his temples. “How am I alive…?” he moans, sitting up too slowly for words.

   It takes him a long while, but eventually he gets out of his boxers and into the shower, just standing there under the spray for who knows how long. He feels a little better afterwards, but his headache is still threatening to make him explode, so he dresses in his weekend clothes (also known as the sweats that are too big for him and the tshirts that are too small for him) and makes his way downstairs to—

   “I just don’t understand why there needs to be a Q there,” Stiles says, bent over the kitchen table.

   “You have to add it to Pi, remember?” Cora asks, pointing from where she’s seated beside him. “Then you divide it by Z.”

   “Ohhh!” Stiles says, sitting back down. That’s when he sees Derek, smiling brightly. “There he is!”

   Cora looks up as well, smiling in turn. “Morning, sleepyhead!”

   Derek blinks a bit, walking in to lean against the counter nearest them. “Uh, hi,” he says, mostly to Stiles. “Why are you here?”

   “Math homework,” the teens say in unison. Then, just Cora: “There’s a lot to do, and there are only so many hours in a day!”

   Stiles groans a little, slumping in his chair. “There are so many hours in a day.”

   Cora laughs. “I’m better at it than he is, too. He’s got a sixty-nine percent in this class.”

   Stiles shrugs. “Better than an F.”

   Derek blinks some more. “Yeah, but…I just, uh…” He shakes his head a little, moving to get an Advil from the cupboard. “Never mind, welcome to the mansion.” This isn’t exactly what he meant by embracing the whole thing, but if Cora has a friend he supposes it’s not a bad thing.

   “What, daddy isn’t excited to see his baby?” Cora calls from around the dining room corner.

   Derek cringes. “No, he just isn’t excited to hear is sister calling him such things.”

   Both teens laugh. “Don’t worry, Dare-Bear,” Stiles coos. “She won’t do it again.”

   Derek sighs as they laugh even louder at his expense. This is _not_ how Fuck Buddies work. Stiles is supposed to stay in his house and Derek in his, but instead he’s here doing math homework with his little sister, and even worse, last night he talked for a solid ten minutes about the full process of circumcision. Although, probably worse than that is the fact that Derek was actually giving him his full attention… Stiles wants to be a history major (maybe even religious history even though he isn’t religious), he’s just worried about finding jobs for it and the like.

   Derek sighs, knocking back the pills. He never should have said yes to that day in the janitor’s office.

   Arms suddenly encircle around him, and a chin rests on his shoulders. “Don’t be sad,” Stiles says, nudging his nose against Derek’s ear. “I was going to leave after we finished.”

   Derek turns to him, nudging his back. “No, it’s mostly just…the sex jokes,” he sort of lies. “It’s just weird when Cora is talking about it, you know?”

   Stiles gives a warm smile. “Would it helped if I stopped?”

   Derek nods.

   He gives an agreeing nod. “Well then I’ll stop, but I can’t say the same for Cora.” He kisses Derek’s cheek before turning away and laughing a little, going back into the dining room.

   Derek blinks a little, touching where Stiles kissed his cheek. He’s not against affection, he just…didn’t expect it from Stiles. Not like this. Then again, he did realize yesterday that he’s a normal person too, not just his Fuck Buddy. Derek wasn’t even looking for one of those, so what’s the harm in going further than that?

   He gives a quiet laugh of his own, shaking his head and moving to heat up some water. Derek had sex in a janitorial office and now he has a boyfriend. What a strange week.

**XxX**

   Stiles leaves a few hours later, after the three of them “watch a movie”, also known as putting on Twilight and putting in their own commentary without even turning the volume down. Derek suggested the movie idea, Cora jokingly suggested the movie itself, and Stiles made the first comment: _“The only love story better than 50 Shades of Gray.”_

   That was the first time that Derek really, truly laughed at him, even after playing in the pool. It was…strange, really. Cora kept calling them boyfriends, and Stiles just kissed Derek on the cheek every time to make him give lighthearted eye rolls.

   The strange part about it was that Derek didn’t mind after a while. It was nice to see Cora actually getting along with someone, at the very least. He knows she has friends, she’s just always so dull about it. She never talks about a joke one told, just the jokes she’s made about them and things like that. Now Stiles is just as dry and sarcastic as she is sometimes, so she seems to actually enjoy his company.

   Nonetheless, Derek has to stop trailing his sister around like a dog come Monday, so he’s got a few other things to take care of…

   He clicks through Google on his laptop, going into obscure websites with a single word in common: _Void_.

   It gives him a lot of results ranging across the board, from the definition to some cool images to a watch company. A really ugly watch company. Either way, he’s just about to give up when a buried link on a Wikipedia article brings him somewhere a little…less inviting than he had hoped. It looks kind of cheesy, but with a title like “ _The Legend of the Void_ ”, how could he resist?

   It’s not exactly short, but considering that his sister was ripped in half and a number of other things, he doesn’t let himself have a choice:  
  
_Before the split of Heaven and Hell, there was a being of darkness and fire: the first evil. When the great angel Lucifer’s name was still associated with his love for his God (his name meant “bringing light” in Israeli), even so his blood was tainted, filled with the wrath of a thousand suns. It sat idle in his bones for many centuries, but slowly over time it grew, until one day the rebelling of Heaven took place, and Lucifer and his angels were cast out into the dark.  
  
_    Derek sighs a little bit, already disappointed at the inaccuracy of a male Satan. Still, it’s the closest he’s come to anything useful, so he presses on:  
  
_On the night of their misfortune, there was a place created on the other side of time, now known as Hell. The one-third of angels that became demons soon called it home, unable to escape the eternal fires that soon caressed their skin like the petals of Heaven. In this Hell, the great Lucifer—Satan, the Devil, Death—sat bitter on his throne of molten rock, seeking in his mind his plot of vengeance against his opponent._  
         He knew of one, buried deep inside of him, created of the same thirst for fire that his own wings burned dark for. As the universe was created in six days, Lucifer fermented something in himself, the darkness from before his fall… And on the seventh day, as God rested, he split. Now stood two forms of the Devil himself. They were not split down the middle, but Lucifer kept what he liked, giving what he felt would bring the desired outcome to the other.  
         Earth was far too empty in the beginning to unleash the beast quiet yet, so he waited patiently, seducing Eve to sin and for Adam to follow. When the world began to truly populate, that is when it was released, becoming one of the many murderers alongside Cain.  
         The split was given two names: Achmetha and Bukki. Both translated in Israeli are “brother of death” and “void”. As a Brother of Death, Achmetha was to be feared by all who heard its name, knowing of its origin and its ties to the taking of life. But as a Void, it was to terrify, for Lucifer made sure to make it known that his creature was like a black hole, killing to fill itself but unable to ever be satisfied. It was made to destroy, made to take lives and to do so in ways that caused horror and absolute suffering.  
         And what made it the most terrifying of all was that it answered to no one, not even its own brother—creator—father… It knew itself to be alone, reading to wreak havoc on the lives of the living, drawing more and more into the hands of Death.  
  
   Derek blinks at the screen for a long time, mindlessly looking over the badly done illustrations of a being that looks like a shadow in the dark, a body like black mist and eyes like…

   Derek swallows tightly. Eyes of utter black, no white or iris whatsoever. A description under one picture is the most useful:  
  
_The eye of the Void is not black in color, like demons depicted in TV shows and movies and the like, but is actually the pupil. It has an iris (color: unknown), but when brought to its true self there is so much darkness in its own veins that it must let in the absolute most amount of light possible or less rely on other senses entirely. Contrary to other legends of the Void, it cannot see in the darkness that it was born in, but rather has no choice but to use those other senses. Considering its heightened sense of hearing and smell, it is still far more dangerous than any human in the dark._  
  
   There’s more down the screen, separate from the legend itself, but Derek instead pushes his laptop aside, leaning back against the couch. Cora is beside him, before not paying attention as she played video games on their TV, but now she looks over at him.

   “You’ve been awful quiet to suddenly give a sigh like that,” she says without looking away from the screen.

   Derek didn’t even realize he had sighed at all. “Just doing some research on your murderer,” he says.

   “Ah. Find anything good?”

   “Yeah, the whole legend from a dweebs point of view. Apparently the creature is also known as Lydia’s _brother_ , and the whole Void name is because it’s like a black hole because no matter how many things it kills it will never be satisfied.”

   Cora doesn’t look away. “Huh.”

   Derek rolls his eyes. “Only you would be more concerned about your game than your own death. If I knew any better I’d say you were wasting your life away.”

   She shrugs. “When someone tells you that you are wasting your life, smile real wide, and suggest they be grateful that you don’t waste theirs next.”

   Derek shakes his head. “No wonder Stiles likes you.”

   She smirks. “He likes you more.”

   He gives another eye roll. “Obviously.”

   _Now_ she pauses her game, looking over at him. “I’m serious, Derek. To him you guys aren’t just Fu—”

   “Please don’t say it,” Derek says, holding a hand up. “I really don’t like hearing you say it.”

   She huffs. “Whatever, dude, I’m just saying he really likes the idea of you guys being boyfriends. You know all those gross stories of people looking at the person they like with looks of complete adoration and sickening love? Well those are the looks he gives _you_ when you aren’t looking.” She jabs his shoulder with a pointed finger. “And I like him too, so don’t go letting him down. I don’t care _if_ he’s nine years younger than you and still in high school, he’s too good for you, so you better treat him nice.”

   Derek sighs a little, sinking deeper into the couch. “But why’d I have to meet him _now_?” he mumbles. “Why not _after_ you weren’t in danger?”

   “Because I’m not in danger anymore, Derek. I’m one-hundred percent confident that he won’t try to attack me again.”

   “Cora, please; the thing I just read said that the Void answers to _no one_ , not even Lydia. Maybe she brought you back to life, but I highly doubt it’s going to stop the thing from going after you all over again. Maybe it’s even fueled it, plotting its revenge from a dark corner!”

   Cora just gives him a dull look and picks her controller back up. “You said yourself it was the perspective of a dweeb, so don’t take it too highly. I know how to reach over your shoulder, and he even called Lucifer a dude, so I’m sure we’re fine.”

   “But…but what if he’s right?” Derek asks. “What if—”

   She doesn’t even pause her game to give him a look that Derek is almost positive came from the power of Death herself. “I was dead once. It was awful. You think I don’t know how much danger I was in? It’s a being created for darkness, Derek; it doesn’t hide in the corners and wait until we’re not looking. Monsters are real. Ghosts are real, too. They live inside of us, and sometimes, they win.” She looks back at the screen, her character not even affected. Derek doesn’t even know what she’s playing; he’s so old school it’s embarrassing. “You go ahead and keep worrying about demons all you like, but it’s my goal in this life to be a normal person, and I’ll be damned if I let you get in my way. Unlike you, I’d like my obituary to hint at a sequel.”

   Derek blinks at her a lot, not sure at all what to say. She’s right, really, but she’s also…kind of scary. He just excuses himself, going into his bedroom to sit on his bed instead. Whatever’s out there hunting his sister better be as scared as he is, because if she’s got Death on her side, it doesn’t matter _if_ the Void doesn’t take orders… Lydia will destroy her brother in a heartbeat.

**XxX**

   Derek is woken in the middle of the night by the ringing of his phone, and he gives a confused look at an unknown number before answering tiredly: “Hello?”

   “Hey, daddy,” Stiles’ voice comes.

   Derek huffs a little. “Stiles, it’s one in the morning.”

   “Well that’s a shame, because I may or may not be outside of your front door.”

   Derek is up and downstairs in under ten seconds, pulling open the door to see that, yeah, Stiles is out leaning against the porch, a backpack over his shoulders. “Seriously?” he asks, hanging up.

   He grins, doing the same. “Booty call,” he says.

   Derek purses his lips a little. He should tell the teen to go back home, but… “Cora will hear us,” he says.

   “Actually.” He clicks around on his phone before holding it up to read: “Cora said, and I quote, ‘If you’ve ever wanted to have crazy loud whatever at night tonight is the night, because I’m not home.’ Then there’s a winky face.”

   Derek blinks a bit. “She’s…not here? What? Where is she?”

   He laughs. “She’d thought you’d ask, so she also said: ‘In case he panics, I’m not at a guy’s house. A chick friend of mine got dumped, so I’m over making sure she’s okay.’ There’s also a picture of her and her friend crying on the bed.” He turns his phone around, revealing Cora giving a dull looking and pointing to the girl who’s currently lying face down beside her.

   Well, it’s not Monday yet, but…

   “Okay,” he says, stepping aside. “Come in.”

   Stiles gives a quiet laugh, kissing Derek’s cheek as he goes inside, heading up the stairs as Derek relocks the door. By the time he gets up there, Stiles has emptied the contents of his backpack to reveal—

   Derek’s eyes widen. “Are those handcuffs?” he asks.

   Stiles grins, holding up 2 pairs. “Cora said go loud, so.” There are some other things there as well, but Stiles just kicks them aside. “I figured we’d start out slow,” he says, winking.

   Derek licks his lips. “You’re not planning on putting _me_ in those, are you?” he asks.

   Stiles laughs, hooking them on either side of the bars making up Derek’s backboard. “Whatever helps you sleep, daddy.”

   Derek shakes his head. “No way, you are no handcuffing me to the bed.”

   Stiles pulls off his shirt, giving him those same bedroom eyes from before. “What, are you worried I’ll fuck you instead?”

   Derek shakes his head. “Not that that appeals to me either, I just…I’ve never done it before.”

   Stiles laughs, undoing his jeans. “Me neither. That’s what makes it so fun.” He pushes them down, showing off a bulge through his boxers. “It’s not going to be the bondage you heard about in _Fifty Shades of Gray_ , babe,” he says. “Just the cuffs. Picture our night at the party, but you just won’t be able to touch me with your hands.”

   Derek thinks about it for a minute. He’d much rather cuff Stiles, end yet…

   The teen walks over to him, tugging to get his t-shirt off. He kisses his chest once it hits the floor, and Derek can’t help it after that. “Fine,” he whispers as his pajama bottoms slide down his legs. “But if I don’t like it—”

   “Then I’ll let you go,” Stiles says, “but I know you’re going to like it.”

   Derek lies down on his bed, making sure that Stiles has the key _and_ makes sure that it works before letting Stiles close the cuffs around his wrists. He grins again, moving down the end of the bed before stripping himself of his boxers. Derek watches as his cock bobs in the air, already hard at just the idea of this. He crawls forward before bending down slowly, kissing lightly at his thighs before darting his tongue out to drag up the entire underside of Derek's length.

   Derek lets out a heavier breath, the sensation rolling off his tongue like sugar.

   “Okay so far?” Stiles whispers.

   “Uh-huh,” Derek says.

   The teen bobs his head slowly at first, Derek’s breathing slowly becoming ragged. It's when Stiles finally pulls his mouth off completely, letting it make an obscene pop and licking off a strand of saliva left behind, that Derek really moans—in protest, but still.

   Stiles grins at him. "See, it's growing on you." He crawls forward

   Stiles chuckles, crawling forward even further. "I think you will." He braces his hands against Derek's chest before sitting to straddle him.

   Derek frowns slightly before his eyes widen. "Did you—"

   "Stretch myself while doing that? _Oh_ yeah." He bends down to kiss Derek languidly, pushing his tongue into Derek's mouth when it opens in the tiniest of moans, lapping at the roof. He trails his lips down his jaw to his neck, sucking and biting hard. He doesn't stop until Derek lets out a whimper.

   "Stiles," he breathes. "Stiles, my hands, I—"

   "You wish," Stiles says, leaning up. "You know I like it when you beg for me, daddy.” He grins. "And in the meantime, I'm going to use you to fuck myself."

   Derek lets out a sort of moan/groan combination as Stiles backs up enough to reach down and position Derek's cock underneath him, and Stiles gives those bedroom eyes all over again. They both cry out in unison since Stiles just drops down at once right away, and after re-bracing his arms he begins to move. Derek's eyes are literally bulging and Stiles arches his neck back and moans loud.

   Thank god Cora isn't around.

   Stiles grins again, reaching one hand on Derek's chest up to his own cock and stroking it once. "You're not going to make me do this all by myself, are you?"

   Derek moans, knowing he can’t get out of pure metal. He’s not some creature with super strength, after all. “Stiles, _please_ ,” he moans. “Let me go. Let me fuck you, baby.”

   Stiles moans, his cock straining in his own hand. “You gotta do better than—fuck.” He yanks his hand away, grabbing the key up. “I don’t fucking care, I want you.” He pulls up just enough for Derek to stay inside of him and for him to unlock one wrist, and the second that they’re both free he moves to do exactly what he asked: to fuck his baby.

   He doesn’t just grab Stiles’ hips and keep pumping there, he rolls them over and all but slams Stiles into the bed, grabbing his legs to wrap around his waist and pushing back inside of the teen. Stiles lets out a low moan that turns high in the middle as Derek finally grabs his cock, pumping in time with his thrusts.

   The angle is fucking perfect, and very soon Stiles is arching his neck back and crying out loud as he comes. Derek pumps in twice more before following suit, not even realizing that he’s called out Stiles’ name until he’s finished.

   Derek pulls out right away, dropping down beside him. “Fuck,” he whispers, dropping an arm over Stiles’ chest. “Next time I’m chaining _you_ up.”

   Stiles breathes a laugh, rolling slowly over until he’s on his stomach. “Sounds good to me,” he says, pushing his arms up and under the second pillow that Derek has. “But in the meantime, we’re having a sleepover.”

   Derek arches an eyebrow at the same time that he smiles. “Don’t sleepovers involve less sleep than you’re thinking?”

   “Not after that,” he says, turning his head. “Now cuddle me.”

   Derek breathes a laugh, lying down beside him and pressing himself against Stiles’ side. “Goodnight, Stiles.”

   Stiles hums, already sounding completely exhausted. “G’night, Derek.”

   It takes Stiles about five minutes to start snoring softly, but now Derek isn’t even tired anymore, so he kisses the back of Stiles’ neck before sitting up very slowly and grabbing his laptop up from the floor, intent on finishing off the rest of the info he found on that website. Cora freaked him out so much that he hasn’t yet.

   The first part that he read was titled “THE LEGEND”, but this is one sounds a little less helpful: “LESSER KNOWN, UNPROVEN LEGENDS”. Derek snorts a little at the idea, because there’s no way the real legend is proven either since this person obviously has never met Death herself if he keeps calling Lucifer a dude. Then again, shapeshifting is a thing, so maybe she did used to be a male… He’ll have to ask the next time he sees her, which isn’t ever something he looks forward to considering that somebody has to die around his home for her to be around.

   Either way, this has been the most helpful website so far, so he may as well. This one is accompanied by a picture that doesn’t look religious at all (unlike the first, which was of angels falling from heaven): a man without much of a visible description, and behind him is obviously the shadowy Void. At first Derek thinks it’s a picture of a man about to be attacked, but the longer he looks the more he realizes that the tendrils of mist are wrapped around him in a sort of…protective stance. Curious, Derek reads the words under the useless title:  
  
_According to many religions, God is able to do, create, and achieve anything he desires. When the Void was unleashed before the Great Flood, God knew that it would be the reason for destruction for the rest of the planet’s life. Many wonder why God didn’t destroy it right away if he can do anything, but if that were the case, why didn’t he also destroy Lucifer and his demons before they ever had a chance to create sin? Why didn’t He rescue the Hebrew people from Egypt before YEARS of destruction? Whatever the reasons, He waited, and the same concept applies here:_  
         Though the Void is a split of Death, there is one thing that will always conquer the dead: love. God foretold that a “savior”, so to speak, would be born in years to come. Unlike demons, who don’t have souls, the split of Lucifer was created as partly human since the devil is not near powerful enough to create life entirely from scratch. As partly human, the Void itself has both a soul and a heart, meaning that it cannot only fall in love, but find itself a SOUL MATE.  
         This soul mate would be created specifically by God for the purpose to save the world, stopping the Void from committing acts of Death without a reason but for it being made to destroy. The Void has, of course, been with many in its human form, becoming close before taking their life, but when it meets its soul mate, it will find that it has no desire to kill them. In its confusion, many more will die as it tries to cope with the idea that it has no craving to do the only thing it knows how to do. Eventually the Void will lose its mind, destroying itself to be rid of what it does not know how to answer to.  
         When this happens, the one who it fell for will have two options: let it die, running their weapon through its human heart, or to let it live on, a being without a purpose, forever lost inside its own heart. If the latter, it will trade one dissatisfaction of never having killed enough for another, wherein they will never have enough love. The only thing that could put the Void in its place of peace would be an intervention of God himself, now able to control the creature in its fully human form, but it is an act that is at the lowest of lowly possibilities. The only hope for the planet while the Void is still alive is to destroy it while we have the chance.  
  
   Derek licks his lips, looking down at Stiles. Black eyes, the look he gave Cora, and…a bond. There have many six murders in their town just since Derek and Stiles have known each other, the police force going crazy trying to find what they’ve now branded as a serial killer.

   But he couldn’t be. Stiles is just an average, horny high school kid who likes parties, hoodies, and…

   Derek swallows tightly. History. _Religious_ history.

   He just shakes his head, closing his laptop and setting it back down on the floor. No way is Stiles an evil, shadowy beast that killed Cora—they’re like, best friends now. And no way is Derek some savior of the universe.

   He lies back down on the bed, lying sideways and draping an arm over Stiles’ back. In his sleep, the teen shifts, stretching lightly as he rolls onto his side as well so Derek can cuddle him in a spoon.

   Derek just smiles, kissing the back of his neck as Stiles breathes softly. “You awake?” he whispers.

   Stiles grunts in reply, not actually awake but probably registering the sound.

   Derek kisses him again. “I can’t decide if this is Heaven or Hell,” he says even quieter. “The walls keep closing in and we’re running out of space, but you’re pretty cute.”

   Stiles hums, rolling over. His eyes are open, groggy, the pupil blown so wide that Derek can barely see the brown of his eyes again. “Here is a small fact. You are going to die.”

   Derek’s eyes widen a little. “What?”

   Stiles gives the tiniest of smiles. “Not now, but one day. You’re not immortal, Derek… Not like some people. Everybody dies, but not everybody lives.” He licks his lips, his pupils beginning to grow. “You are the most alive person I have ever met, and somehow at the same time you’re also the most boring.” He breathes a laugh, stretching again. “The thing is, everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die. That’s not how it works.” He tugs at Derek’s t-shirt and pulls him down, kissing him hard and soft all at once. “Before I die, I need you to know that I love you,” he whispers against his lips.

   Derek’s eyes widen even more, and before he can answer with the words he doesn’t have, Stiles speaks again:

   “I love you and I don’t even know why,” he says. “It only took that night in the hot tub to learn all the things you love and hate, and now I feel like I’ve known you for a thousand years. I know love isn’t supposed to work that way, but I like to dream that it does.” He rolls to face Derek, going into his arms and cuddling against his chest. “The only problem with that is that a dreamer is one who can find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world.” He looks up at him, pupils…fluxing, small to big and back again. “You’re my dawn, Derek, and all I am is moonlight.” He kisses his chin. “I’m sorry.”

   Derek doesn’t know a lot of what he meant, but he can tell that all of his fears are coming true. But even still, he leans to kiss the top of Stiles’ head and whisper softly into his ear, “Moonlight is a sculpture.”

   Stiles looks up at him with the warmest smile that Derek has ever seen, but it makes his blood run cold, for Stiles’ entire eyes are black, a never ending abyss of black. And with that, the teen lies back down, instantly falling asleep in Derek’s arms.

   Derek can’t even bring himself to move. Stiles is in love with him, and come tomorrow… Derek will have to kill him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: There were 12 in this chapter:
> 
> 1\. “There are only so many hours in a day. There are so many hours in a day.” Leisure by asofterworld.  
> 2\. “The only love story better than 50 Shades of Gray.” Technically this is a jab at ‘still a better love story than Twilight’, but I guess the words are my own.  
> 3\. “When someone tells you that you are wasting your life, smile real wide, and suggest they be grateful that you don’t waste theirs next.” Waste by asofterworld.  
> 4\. “I was dead once. It was awful.” This is a jab at all the ‘I had fun once, it was awful’ jokes.  
> 5\. “Monsters are real. Ghosts are real, too. They live inside of us, and sometimes, they win.” Stephen King.  
> 6\. “I’d like my obituary to hint at a sequel.” Corvidae by asofterworld.  
> 7\. “I can’t decide if this is heaven or hell. The walls keep closing in and we’re running out of space, but you’re pretty cute.” Flipoff by asofterworld.  
> 8\. “Here is a small fact. You are going to die.” The Book Thief by Markus Zusak.  
> 9\. Everybody dies, but not everybody lives.” Moment 4 Life by Nicki Minaj.  
> 10\. “Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die.” Joe Lewis.  
> 11\. “A dreamer is one who can find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world.” Oscar Wild.e  
> 12\. “Moonlight is a sculpture.” Nathaniel Hawthorne.


	5. The Intervention

   Derek wakes up still tired, restless after his realization of last night. He’s lying face-first on his pillow, reaching an arm out to feel that Stiles isn’t there anymore—long not there, if the cold sheets have anything to say about it.

   “Don’t worry, I’m still here.”

   Derek wakes abruptly, and for just a moment he sees how the creature looks in sunlight. “No,” he whispers, his voice filled with horror. He still had the tiniest glimmer of hope, but now…

   Stiles looks inhuman. His entire body is like a shadow, little wisps of fog leaking out of his pitch black skin and shiny black eyes. And as he smirks, a row of sharp fangs peek out, taunting Derek like they were from the start. The light doesn’t even reach his body, like it’s being swallowed up.

   “You’re the Void,” he chokes out.

   Stiles sweeps forward, dark fog billowing over the bed until he sits weightless over Derek’s legs. “So they say.”

   Derek grits his teeth, knowing he’s powerless against such a force. “You tricked me.”

   “No.” The fog begins to melt away, drifting and drifting until the boy that fell in love with Derek is before him. “I showed you that they’re wrong. I’m still me, still Stiles… The only difference is that, like this, I would kill for you. But then again…” He gives a one-shouldered shrug. “I like killing.”

   Derek scoffs, all but throwing himself off the bed. “You killed my sister!” he snarls. “You’re a total psychopath!”

   Stiles regards him coolly, and the brown eyes he sports now slowly fade to the black from a few moments before. “A psychopath is better than no path.”

   Derek punches the nearest wall, not feeling the way it probably hurts him more than he hurts it. “Why?” he snaps, turning back to him. “Why didn’t you just kill me, too?”

   “Falling in love is a lot like death, Derek. It chooses you.”

   Derek snorts, stomping towards his bedroom door. “You’re not the one I love.”

   Just before he reaches out to the handle, Stiles is there, a puff of smoke giving way to his human form and those black, soulless eyes. “I didn’t know you loved me,” he says in a coo.

   “I don’t,” Derek spits, backing away. “How could I? You’re not a _person_ at all.” He pulls out his cell phone, intent on calling Cora down here at the very least.

   “I didn’t have a choice on killing your sister, Derek.”

   Derek looks up at him, finger hovering over the call button. He’ll probably regret it, and yet… “What’s that supposed to mean?”

   And then he smirks, that evil smirk that makes Derek’s entire body long for him. The words don’t do the same: “I would never hurt another human being for free.”

   Derek presses the call button, glaring as Cora’s voice comes on over the speaker: “Who are you talking to?” she asks.

   “Your murderer,” Derek snaps.

   He can hear her instantly running down the hallway before she bursts into Derek’s room, eyes wide and angry as she looks around. Stiles is now in the opposite corner to them both, human looking for only a moment before the fog begins to melt over his body again until he’s nothing but darkness.

   Cora’s jaw drops. “You’ve been _fucking_ my _murderer_?!” she screams.

   “I didn’t know it was him!” Derek yells back. “Get mad at me later, we need to—”

   A crack of purple electricity slams itself through Derek’s window, and Lydia appears there, a large scythe in hand. “It’s been a long time, Ludovic,” she says softly.

   Stiles grins, showing off his fangs. “Hello, brother.”

   Lydia’s usual beauty melts away to her most terrifying form, body gruesome as it hangs off of her skin. He’s never seen her this angry before, her blood boiling through transparent veins. “I should have left you inside of me,” she hisses.

   Stiles laughs, leaning against the wall that he’s closest to. It’s strange to see a shadow cross its arms. “As if you had a choice,” he says. Then, holds up a finger. “Well, you did, really. Create me, or live knowing your kingdom would eventually crumble.”

   She gives a smirk, and suddenly Derek sees exactly where Stiles gets it from. “Yes, well, between two evils, I always pick the one I never tried before.”

   The realization of what’s going on hits Derek like a brick. This is the moment the legend was talking about. Stiles will get so angry because of Lydia’s simple words that he’ll lose his mind, and somehow the Void will be expelled. And Derek will have to kill him. But…

   The voices of Stiles and Lydia are beginning to rise, making the building itself shake before going further and shaking the very air. Cora ducks down, covering her ears and hiding against the bed. Derek goes to her, holding her close to keep her out of the way of falling books and of Derek’s desk and the like.

   “ _You will obey me_!” Lydia shouts.

   “I will NOT!” Stiles shouts back.

   Her form becomes more and more gruesome the more he refuses her. “OBEY ME.” She points to Cora. “KILL HER.”

   Derek glares a little. Lydia didn’t bring Cora back for Derek’s sake, she did it for _her_ sake, to test her rebellious creation of destruction. He’s never trusted demons, but this is a new low.

   “ _NO_!”

   Derek finds himself smiling. Stiles really does love him in a…strange, very dangerous way.

   As shadows begin to grow off in strange electrical spurts, and Lydia’s own lightning is beginning to encase the entire room. He hears people screaming outside, and car alarms go off as something crumbles.

   “They’re going to cause an earthquake!” Cora yells above the noise, and Derek only hears her because she’s right next to him. All four of the legs on his bed have vibrated so much that they’ve actually broken through the concrete of Derek’s rug-less floor, and Derek is just glad he’s got the minimalist decor going so they haven’t been caught underneath anything.

   “I know!” Derek yells back. “We need to get out of here!”

   “No, you gotta stop them!”

   Derek’s eyes bulge. “ _Me??_ ”

   She nods, looking particularly at Stiles and the way that his shadowy being is currently taking up an entire half of the room, the shadow covering objects and blocking out all possibilities of the sun. “He likes you a lot, dude. He’s told me.”

   Derek swallows tightly. “He told me he loved me last night.”

   Her eyes bulge in turn. “ _Then what are yoU WAITING FOR?_ ”

   Derek whirls his head, looking over at where Stiles is. He knows he can’t stop Lydia before he’s ripped to shreds by her lightning, but…Cora is right. Maybe he can stop Stiles. He crawls slowly towards the mass of black, and the closer Derek gets the more he realizes that he’s not just a shadow… He’s a mass of literal, utter darkness, an abyss of all the souls that he’s taken trapped inside. He can actually see people in there, featureless shapes of bodies as if they’re pressing up against the shadows to try and escape.

   Stiles doesn’t notice him at first, but suddenly Derek lays a hand on the shadow, and the blackness sucks itself away from the touch as if it’s been burned. Stiles looks down at him, the danger of Lydia suddenly not number one on his list of priorities. The shadows suck themselves closer and closer until they’re only around his body, his black eyes gleaming as Derek stands up, going passed Lydia’s crackling electricity as she watches Derek without eyes.

   _Stay back_ , a voice whispers through his mind, and Derek knows that it’s Stiles even though his mouth isn’t moving. _I’ll hurt you_.

   Derek manages a smile. “No you won’t,” he says, only a yard from him now. “You haven’t yet, and now you won’t either.”

   _I want to hurt you. I do unto others, Derek, because they deserve it._

   He shakes his head, stepping barely a foot from his darkness. “No you don’t. You can’t hurt me, Stiles. You love me.” He steps forward completely, pressing his mouth to the black of Stiles’ own.

   Though the shadow envelopes him in what are probably arms for a hug, the entire space around him is beginning to vibrate more violently. As he pulls away, he can hear Cora yelling without sound, and Lydia screaming so loudly that her lightning is now blasting through the concrete walls and sending all of Derek’s shelves down along with the books and things from before. She knows what he’s done, too.

   Suddenly a blast of black sends Derek flying backwards, and in mid-air, the shadowy bits of the Void convulse at the speed of light. Before Derek even hits the ground it begins to melt away, dripping down Stiles’ body and into a strange, gassy puddle on the floor.

   Derek lands roughly, Cora now across the room and against the wall beside Lydia from the same blast. Lydia herself is still in the same place, but she’s turned away, her arms up with a shield of the purple lightning stringing itself out and around her body.

   _This is it_ , he thinks, forcing himself to get back up right away. Stiles is leaning against the wall, looking down at the shadow in horror as a clawed hand reaches out of it, it’s fingertips slowly fading away into mist. _I’ve got to do it now_.

   But Derek doesn’t want to do it. God, all he wants is—

   And then there’s silence.

   Derek swallows tightly, looking around the room to see that nothing—absolutely nothing—is moving, frozen completely in time… Cora is curled up against the wall, barely peeking out from behind her hair as she avoids the lightning. Lydia still has her arms up, but the lightning has given way so that she can see through it to see the mess of what’s become of her creation. Stiles is still the same, and Derek is…still moving. How is he still moving.

   A flash of pure, snow white light bursts through the room, and Derek ducks down to shield his eyes from the brightness.

   “Hello, Derek.”

   Derek turns slowly, kneeling to turn and see a man he doesn’t recognize standing in the middle of the room. He has dark skin, but he’s dressed in the same pure white as the light, long pants and a long sleeve and bare feet. “Who…who are you?” he asks.

   He smiles, a warm thing with his wide eyes. “Where I come from they call me Deaton, but where you come from they call me God.”

   Derek’s jaw drops. God. _The_ God. “Oh my god,” he says. “I mean, I’m sorry, I—”

   He laughs. “I’m not here to punish you for using my name to emphasize your lack of words to say,” he says, walking forward very slowly. “I’m here to fulfill a legend you’ve only learned very recently, but has been around for thousands and thousands of years.”

   Derek licks his lips, remembering what he read on his laptop last night. “Soul mates,” he whispers. “But…but I don’t want to kill him!” he protests. “I know he killed Cora, but he didn’t have any choice! He—”

   “I’m not here to kill him, Derek,” He says, stopping before him. “I’m here to fulfill the _other_ part of the legend.” He holds a hand out.

   Derek takes it tentatively, a power coursing through his veins at the touch of _God_. “You mean… You’re going to let him live? Why?”

   God—Deaton, as they say—gives that same smile. “Oh, Derek, you have a lot to learn. When the gods send you a blessing, you don’t ask why it was sent. I’m the intervention, you see.” He lets Derek go, looking first at the frozen puddle of the shadowy Void on the floor, stuck in its slow drift through the air. “I’m here to do away with an evil forever, and in the process ensure that you will always give Stiles more than enough love.”

   “But.” Derek looks over at Stiles as well, the look of horror behind his eyes. But they’re still empty, the iris a black that Derek has never seen before. It’s not the pupil, but it’s still an abyss. “But he’s just an animal now, isn’t he? How are you going to do that?”

   Deaton lets out a chuckle that Derek never would have expected from God. “He may be an animal,” he says, holding out his hand towards Stiles, “but _I_ am a veterinarian.”

   Derek watches in amazement as a tendril of white light, like a slow motion bolt of lightning, zigzags it way through the air until it pushes through Stiles’ heart. The moment it does, the world is still mostly frozen, but it moves so slowly that Derek feels as though he’s obtained a super power. Stiles’ eyes squeeze shut, and he’s presses flat up against the wall. When the lightning begins to arc back, it darts down through what’s remaining of the shadowy hand, and instead of drifting away through the air it follows at a much faster speed to fill the lightning bolt, turning it black as it races up the beam.

   When it touches Deaton’s palm, though, the black doesn’t continue. It’s like a shattering window against his hand, the Void letting out a scream of agony as it goes and goes until it’s gone. Completely, completely gone.

   Deaton smiles again as he lowers his hand. “I’ve been waiting to do that for a very, very long time.” He looks at his palm. “Now all of the souls that the Void took for itself are where they belong, with me in Heaven.”

   Derek’s eyes dart over to Cora, but the God speaks again before he can:

   “Not your sister, Derek,” he says, shaking his head. “As Lucifer said before, it is not yet her time. You need not worry.”

   And with a zip, before Derek can question anything else, everything goes back to its normal speed, and he’s gone. Stiles collapses, out cold, but Lydia and Cora are still awake. Cora looks up slowly, looking first at the way Lydia is lowering her hands and letting her lightning echo off, but then to Derek.

   “Dude,” she whispers, her voice hoarse from yelling. “You’re glowing.”

   Derek looks down at himself, eyes widening at his clothes. Before he was in simple pajamas, but now they’re like what Deaton was wearing, a pure white light wafting lightly off of the now white fabric.

   He doesn’t explain yet, moving to where Stiles is on the floor. “Stiles?” he asks, shaking his shoulder lightly. “Stiles, are you okay?”

   “He’ll be fine,” Lydia spits.

   Derek looks over at her, honestly loving the way that she looks like she wants to tear all three of them apart. She can’t, though. Not after the intervention. “Be gone, devil,” he all but snarls. “You can’t touch us here.”

   Cora smirks. “That’s right, bitch.”

   Lydia snarls in turn, but she knows they’re right, and she disappears in a burst of flame.

   Cora laughs. “I’ve always wanted to say that to her.”

   Derek looks down at Stiles, brushing his fingers over his forehead. “Stiles?” he says again. “Stiles, can you hear me?”

   Stiles groans a bit, but he wakes, eyes flickering open slowly to the very brown that Derek first wanted. “Derek?” He sits up slowly, not looking away from his face. “Derek, I feel…empty.”

   So Derek kisses him, hard and soft and warm and long all at once.

   Stiles pulls in a deep breath. “What happened?”

   “The Void is gone,” Derek says, looking both at him and at Cora as she squats down beside them. “I saw it happen!”

   Cora arches an eyebrow. “Saw what happen? Where did it go? It was here and then…” She flicks a wrist. “Gone. The puddle was gone and Stiles collapsed and Lydia stopped her lightning. What happened, Derek?”

   Derek smiles, looking back at Stiles. “The Void is gone,” he repeats.

   While Stiles looks grateful, Cora snorts.

   “I’ve got an idea,” she says, standing. “How about you tell us whatever you know while we clean up our fucking apartment? Our landlords are going to kill us.”

   Derek has already seen the wreckage, but the way Stiles is looking around with wide eyes suggests that he was out for the count for most of the word-to-word battle between him and his “brother”. Lydia knew better than to actually attack him; you can’t attack a shadow, no matter how much Death you can command.

   “What the hell happened?” he asks.

   Derek just laughs. He’s got a lot of explaining to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: There were 9 in this one:
> 
> 1\. “I wake abruptly, and for just a moment he sees how the creature looks in sunlight.” Creature by asofterworld.  
> 2\. “I would kill for you. But then again, I like killing.” Mew by asofterworld  
> 3\. “A psychopath is better than no path.” Unknown.  
> 4\. “Falling in love is a lot like death, Derek. It chooses you.” Ethereal by Addison Moore.  
> 5\. “I would never hurt another human being for free.” Hitman by asofterworld.  
> 6\. “Between two evils, I always pick the one I never tried before.” Mae West.  
> 7\. “Do unto others. They deserve it.” Traffic by asofterworld.  
> 8\. “When the gods send you a blessing, you don’t ask why it was sent.” The Prince of Egypt.  
> 9\. Of course the veterinarian thing is from the show itself.


	6. Made to Love

   Derek lets out a sigh of content, sitting back on his bed. It took four months to get the apartment back together after the “freak earthquake”, and in the meantime Stiles had a little move-in as well. Obviously he didn’t officially live anywhere without a real family or the like as a dark entity of Death, so it wasn’t hard.

   “You got that right,” Stiles says, dropping back beside him. “It looks so much better with movie posters.”

   Derek rolls his eyes. “Sometimes I forget you’re thousands of years old.”

   The boy grins. “Yeah, I’m into younger men.”

   Derek laughs, pulling him into his arms. “You’re the best evil I’ve ever chosen.”

   “Good, now. And you’re stuck with me for life! Which, I guess isn’t that much longer in the scheme of things.” Stiles shrugs. He was immortal before, but after the Void was destroyed he became a regular human just like Derek and Cora.

   Derek just smiles and kisses his forehead. “Thank god.”

   “You mean Deaton?”

   Derek and Stiles both roll their eyes at Cora in the doorway, a bowl of cereal in hand.

   “You done too?” Stiles asks her about organizing her room.

   She nods, sitting beside him and producing a second spoon out of nowhere. “Here, Captain Crunch.”

   Stiles lights up. “Ooh, my favorite.”

   Derek smiles again, leaning back to watch them fight over the non-soggy pieces. They became amazing friends quickly, Stiles sometimes telling her things he doesn’t even tell Derek. That’s how love works, though. You work your way up to it, advice included.

   Derek love shim now, as much as Stiles loves him. How couldn’t he? _God_ showed up for it. That means something, and Derek let himself fall right into it. He wasn’t forced into it, of course; he remembers the very moment that he fell in love with the boy for real… Obviously Stiles doesn’t kill people anymore, but he’s still the same person that he was when he did, all smirks and confidence and _remembering_ his kills. Now he just pulls sick pranks that only the one they affect knows that it was Stiles in the first place, and they never mess with him or his friends (just Derek and Cora since he doesn’t _actually_ go to high school) ever again. When he gets that look, nobody is safe. It’s why Derek first fell in love with him.

   Cora ends up leaving, grumbling about it being her cereal in the first place. Stiles gives his own sigh of content in the process, leaning against Derek’s side.

   “I love you,” he says.

   Derek looks down at him. “I love you back.”

   “Even though I killed your sister?”

   “Nah, you didn’t.” He throws an arm over his shoulder. “You saved us. We wouldn’t have met if you hadn’t.”

   He smirks, the very one Derek fell for in the first place. “I can’t believe we first had sex in an office at a high school.”

   Derek has learned how to smirk now, showing it off. “You wouldn’t take ‘fuck off’ for an answer.”

   Stiles kisses him, knocking them backwards. And as Derek kisses him back, he knows that he’ll never be bothered by Death again, and he carries on into their little piece of bli—

   A giggle comes from the kitchen that doesn’t belong to Cora, and Derek and Stiles pull away to give each other looks of confusion before they’re up to go see who it is. They peak around the corner slowly, only to see…

   “Isaac?” Derek asks as they step out.

   The demon whirls in his human form, Cora behind him with wide eyes. “Uh,” she starts, “No?”

   “I was leaving!” Isaac says, stumbling backwards a little.

   Derek buzzes his lips a little. “How long have you been here?”

   Cora gives an embarrassed look, and for a split second, Derek notices her and Stiles making eye contact and gets it instantly.

   “You knew about this?” he sputters down at his boyfriend.

   Stiles gives a wide-eyed look. “No!” he yells, an obvious lie.

   Derek gives him a dark look. “Now who’s the bad liar?”

   He gives a guilty look, but says nothing, so Derek looks back over at Cora.

   She sighs. “We’ve…kind of been dating for the last two months. I didn’t want to tell you because he’s a demon!”

   Derek rolls his eyes. “Cora, they can’t hurt us anymore, remember?”

   She huffs. “Yeah, but—”

   “Never mind,” Stiles says, flicking a wrist. “I’ve got this.” He grabs Derek’s hand and tugs him away, Derek protesting the entire way until Stiles pushes him back down on the bed.

   “She’s a junior, dude,” he says. “As if you weren’t dating demons in freshman year.”

   Derek rolls his eyes again. “I was not, I—”

   “Shush,” Stiles says, pushing him down to straddle him. “You had sex with a high school senior in a janitor’s office and she’s not allowed to date someone?” He smirks. “Trust me, they’re safe.”

   Derek sighs a little, pulling him closer. “I know, and Lydia already said that he would come for her. I mean, when she becomes an angel they’ll only be able to hang out one day of the year, so who knows how that’s going to work out.”

   Stiles gives a warm smile. “It’s okay, Derek. Everything is okay.”

   And he’s right. His little sister is totally dating a demon, but they can’t be hurt by Death or its minions anymore. They’re just the perfect family. Well…mostly. They’ve got a newborn demon and a teenager who used to kill to survive, but that’s another story.

   Right now it’s Derek and Stiles, cuddled up in their own little piece of bliss.

* * *

 

 **—Freedom—  
**_Now in future there are tales_ **  
** Born on Earth, alongside God **  
** Told by those who raised an angel **  
** And who vanished what was flawed **  
  
** Of a being drenched in lighting **  
** Saved by love’s extended hand **  
** Eyes like mountains in a rainstorm **  
** Leaving back what had been planned **  
  
** Though to bring him to his rescue **  
** He first had to lose his mind **  
** It was simple to release him **  
** From a role so undefined **  
  
** Angels welcome them as allies **  
** Now that Death has let them be **  
** With the curse that God has taken **  
** Of an immortality **  
  
** Those oblivious to legends **  
** Who had never heard his cries **  
** Now see lovers put together ****  
And the freedom in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References: There was 1 in this one:
> 
> 1\. “When you get that look, nobody is safe. It’s why I first fell in love with you.” Gated by asofterworld.


End file.
